


Stop Filing My Lungs with Roses

by Kaylele



Series: Flower Shop Boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cuties, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: The adorable flower shop AU nobody asked for but everybody deserves
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Flower Shop Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672135
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My last story was really sad and emotional so this one is going to be extra fluffy and sweet and wholesome

“C’mon Kei! You need to get out more. Why not go on a nice date or something?”

Akiteru had been pestering his younger brother all week. 

‘Kei stop working so hard!’  
‘Kei go have fun!’  
‘Kei you’re gonna have an aneurysm one day!’

Older brothers were such a nuisance sometimes. In reality, Akiteru was just worried about his younger brother. Ever since graduation he had dedicated all of his time to working and making money. He rarely ever went out anymore and he was pretty sure he had lost all of his friends from high school. That is if he really had any, to begin with. 

“Stop ignoring me!” Akiteru continued, “When was the last time you actually went out with friends? Huh? Do you wanna be a shut-in for the rest of your life?”

“Fine,” Kei muttered under his breath. 

He was tired of arguing but more so he was tired of his brother pestering him. He guessed if he HAD to he could take a little break from his work.

“I guess I’ll go out.”

“Really!?” Akiteru cheered. “I-I mean.. Good! You need to."

***************************************************************

Tsukishima stood outside of the small flower shop and sighed. He had asked out one of the women from his work. She was rather tall and quite pretty but now he had a date. Like an actual date… and he had never been on an actual date before. Reality was beginning to set in, making him nervous. Maybe he should just call it off. Admit defeat. Go back to work and pretend like relationships and feelings didn’t exist anymore. But he promised his brother he would go through with it. He sighed again and made his way into the shop. 

“Good Afternoon, Welcome to Sunshine Florals.” 

A couple of cheery giggles filled the air along with one of the sweetest voices the blond had ever heard. He turned his head to stare at the scene laid out behind the front counter. A short ginger boy was sitting in a stool while a tall, freckle-faced brunette was braiding flowers into his hair. The brunette in question already had a whole array of white and pink roses sitting atop his head, like some sort of angelic halo. Tsukki's heart almost stopped beating for a moment. 

“What can I help you with today?” The brunette had left the ginger’s side and was now face to face with Tsukki who was using every last ounce of his will to not blush like an idiot. 

“Uh.. Flowers.” Tsukki said a little too flatly, trying to maintain his composure. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart. “I’m going on a date. I just need flowers.”

“Is there any kind you had in mind?” The flower boy asked as he lead him through the large rows of flowers. 

Tsukki drew a blank. He really didn’t know anything about flowers, besides the fact that they were pretty and smelled good. The flowers sitting on the Brunette’s head seemed pretty enough. Or maybe it was just the pretty boy underneath the flowers. Either way, Tsukki wanted them. 

“Do you have any more of those?” The blond asked, pointing to the boy’s flower crown. 

“Of course!” 

The boy chimed, leading him through more rows of flowers until eventually, they got to the roses. There were a lot more colors than Tsukki had anticipated. Reds and oranges and pinks and purples and yellows and every color in between. The flower boy picked up a couple of pink and white ones and started forming them into a bouquet. The blond watched.. No more like stared, as the flower boy worked. The way his eyes remained focused but somehow managed to fill with glee. The beautiful smile that spread across his face. The way his small blush hid so shyly behind his freckles. The way-

“How many?” 

The question caught Tsukki off guard. 

“Huh?”

“Um.. the roses? How many did you want?” 

“Oh… 12 is good.”

Was 12 good? Tsukki didn’t know, nor did he really care. The only thing he really cared about at that moment was the angelic boy staring back at him. The flower boy grabbed more flowers, carefully placing them in the bouquet, before leading Tsukki back towards the front of the store. He watched as he typed some random things on a cash register before looking back up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes. 

“That’ll be $12.99.”

Tsukki reached into his wallet and pulled out a $20. More typing was done on the cash register and soon he was being handed his change and a bouquet of roses. 

“What’s your name?” The blond asked quickly before he had the chance to forget. 

A small smile spread across the brunette’s face. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. Oh! And this is Hinata Shouyou.” Yamaguchi gestured towards the small ginger who was now making an assortment of corsages. “Here’s our business card. Y’know, if you ever wanna call us.”

Tsukki nodded as he was handed a small card with a bunch of information printed on it. 

“Thanks, I’ll call you..re shop sometime.” 

Yamaguchi smiled at him again, making his heart race. 

“Well, good luck on your date!” 

Tsukki left the shop and silently cursed at himself. He completely forgot he had a date.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Kei, how was your date?” Akiteru asked as he made his way into his brother’s small apartment. 

Kei had been trying his best to forget about the date ever since it happened. He completely fucked up everything and made himself look like an idiot. It would be easy to blame his coworker who he asked out but really it was his own fault. He was distracted, uninterested and perhaps a little too sarcastic during the whole affair. She ended up leaving early and now she wouldn’t talk to him at work. 

“It was fine, I guess.” Kei lied, hoping his answer wouldn’t spur any more questions. 

“Really?” Akiteru looked surprised. “Are you going on a second date soon?”

“No… why would I?”

“Because that’s what you do when your first date goes well,” Akiteru stated, almost as if it was painfully obvious. 

Kei simply shrugged, still uninterested. 

“I don’t really see a need to.” 

Akiteru groaned. His brother was the most stubborn and dense person he had ever met in his entire life. 

“Didn’t you like her at all? Don’t you wanna.. I dunno.. Spend more time with her?”

“Not really, no.” Kei replied flatly. 

“You totally fucked it up didn’t you?” 

Kei turned away, his face growing hot. He hated how his brother could see through him. 

“I knew it!” Akiteru shouted, “What did you do?” 

“Why do you assume I’m the one who fucked it up?”

“Because I know you.”

Kei couldn’t argue with that. He turned away again, hoping his brother would magically disappear. His brother stared at him, expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

“I was just distracted.” Kei finally murmured. 

“With what?” 

“It doesn’t matter. The goal was to go out, not get a girlfriend.”

Akiteru opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his brother pushing past him and slipping on his shoes.

“Are we still going to the game or not?” Kei asked, desperate to change the subject. 

Akiteru rolled his eyes. His brother really was stubborn sometimes. 

***********************************************************

Tsukki found himself once again standing outside Sunshine Florals. This is stupid, he thought to himself. He really had no reason to be here. He wasn't going on another date and he really didn't need flowers. No one was getting married or graduating or dying. He was going to look stupid walking into a flower shop, buying flowers for no reason. Somehow he found himself walking through the front doors anyway, his body betraying his mind. The beautiful sound of soft giggles lingered in the air followed by the voice of an Angel. 

"Welcome to Sunshine Florals! It's good to see you again Tsukishima-San." 

Tsukki turned towards the voice, coming face to face with Yamaguchi. A crown of beautiful red roses and white daisies sat on top of his head. But more beautiful than that was the breathtaking smile plastered across his face. Tsukki couldn't help but blush a tiny bit. He even remembered his name, something even his coworker hadn't bothered to fully memorize. She just called him Tsukki-San for short. 

"Um, I need more flowers." Tsukki finally managed to blurt out, knowing fully well he didn't. 

"Oi! Tsukishima-San, do you have another date?" Hinata called from across the store. 

The short ginger was helping another worker stack boxes. He was a taller man with long hair pulled back into a bun. Tsukki would've mistaken him for a delinquent if not for his nervous attitude and dainty flower crown. 

"Hinata-San!" The taller man scorned, "you can't just yell stuff like that across the store." 

"But we're the only ones here." 

"Still." 

The taller man opened his mouth, ready to apologize but Tsukki waved them both off. 

"It's fine," he assured them, refocusing his attention on the beautiful boy in front of him. 

"So what occasion are the flowers for?" Yamaguchi asked, sounding far more professional than Hinata. 

Tsukki took a moment to silently panic and cycle through various lies he could tell the boy. None of them seemed quite right though. He didn't have the heart to lie to him. 

"No reason," Tsukki finally admitted, rather sheepishly. "They're for my office." 

Yamaguchi's face seemed to light up anyways as he began leading Tsukki towards the selection of flowers. 

"Flowers are always good for brightening up a room!" The flowery boy chimed. "My house doesn't have very many windows so I keep lots of flowers around to help make it a little more homey. I also have a couple of ferns and succulents. They're pretty easy to care for and they don't need too much water and- oh!" 

Yamaguchi's face turned a light pink color when he realized he was rambling. 

"Um.. what kind of flowers did you have in mind?" 

Tsukki fell silent, thinking for a moment. He didn't want to get the exact same flowers as last time (even though they were quite beautiful). 

"What do you recommend?" The blond asked, making Yamaguchi's face light up even more. 

He could get used to this, he thought to himself. Having a gorgeous boy lead him around a flower shop, rambling about roses and daisies and tulips. Getting to see the soft blush that dusted his cheeks and the way his eyes shined every time he got a little too excited. Feeling his own heart flutter every time they locked eyes or brushed hands. His stay seemed to be over far too soon as he was handed his change and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The brunette behind the counter gave him a bright and cheery smile as he left the store. 

*****************************

Yamaguchi sighed happily as soon as the blond was gone. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a familiar, orange-haired firecracker bounding towards him. 

"You and Tsukishima-San look so cute together!" The ginger chimed, making Yamaguchi blush. 

"W-What!? No!" 

"What do you mean 'no', you like him don't you?" 

"Yes! I-I mean n-no! I mean-" Tadashi waved his hands in front of his face, becoming more and more flustered. "H-He's a customer! I can't-" 

"Why not?" Hinata asked innocently, perching himself on the counter. 

"It's not professional to ask out customers." Yamaguchi was turning just as red as his crown. 

Hinata simply shrugged. 

"I asked out Kageyama! Asahi-San asked out Nishinoya!" 

"B-But this is different. Besides… he had a date. That means he's with someone already..."

Tadashi fiddled with a string on his sweater, his eyes downcast and slightly sad. Hinata decided to drop the subject and bounded back off to help Asahi some more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh.. Kei? What are those?" 

"They're flowers, obviously." 

"Ok, but why are they in a plastic cup?" 

"Yamaguchi-San said to keep them in water" 

Akiteru was slowly becoming more and more irritated with his brother. He didn't understand how he managed to be so undeniably intelligent, yet so fucking dense and stupid all at the same time. He groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"A vase, Kei. You're supposed to put flowers in a vase. Not a plastic cup." 

"I don't own a vase," Kei replied flatly. 

"Yeah, clearly. Go buy one. Secondly, who's Yamaguchi?" 

"Where do you buy vases from?" Kei asked, clearly avoiding his second question. 

"Usually big department stores or flower shops. Sometimes gardening places will have them." 

Kei nodded thoughtfully. He would have to go to a department store, later on, to pick one up. Going to the flower shop was tempting but he couldn't let Yamaguchi know he had been keeping his beautiful flowers in a plastic cup. 

"So did Yamaguchi give you these?" Akiteru teased. 

"Yes. I-I MEAN NO! H-He's just the guy who works at the flower shop. I bought them." 

Akiteru chuckled lightly. 

"Sounds like someone has a crush." 

"S-Shut up!" Kei stuttered, his face growing hot. 

"Awe c'mon. What kinda brother would I be if I didn't tease you a little." 

"A less annoying one." 

***********************

Tsukki went later that day to buy a vase for his flowers. He had found a really pretty one that looked like it was hand-blown glass, despite the fact that it was just factory-made. Slowly the weeks went by and every time the beautiful flowers died, Tsukki found himself in front of Sunshine Florals, eager to get a new bouquet. Really it wasn't the flowers he wanted but rather the freckled-faced boy who helped him each time. The flowers were merely a reminder of his visit and another excuse to go back. His brother continued to tease him but Kei slowly stopped caring. 

"You sure do get a lot of roses. You know that's the flower of love, right?"   
“Your new boyfriend’s really good at this, huh?”   
"You think Yama-Chan makes bouquets like that for every guy he sees?”  
“Save some flowers for the wedding, Tsukki.”

Something about seeing flowers on his kitchen table every morning was calming. The vibrant colors stood out against his rather boring apartment and brought some newfound joy into his life. He enjoyed gazing at them while he drank his morning coffee whilst daydreaming about the beautiful boy who put them together. 

"Kei, why don't you just ask him out already?" 

Akiteru asked him that many times. It was a joke at first but over time it became more and more sincere. Eventually, Kei began to wonder the same thing. Why didn't he ask Yamagichi out? He clearly liked him enough to go to the shop every week, wasting money on flowers. He had enough courage to ask his coworker out, so why not Yamaguchi. But then again… he never cared what his coworker's response would be. Regardless of if she said yes or no, he wouldn't have really cared. Regardless of if the date was a failure or a success, he wouldn't have really cared. He never really liked her that much to begin with… but Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was a completely different story. Kei really liked him and if he said no… the thought was enough to make Kei regret his entire existence. 

Nevertheless, he knew he couldn't keep doing this forever. He couldn't keep buying flowers every week (flowers he really didn't even need or care about) just to see the one person he actually did care about. He either had to ask him out or just give up completely and never go back to that shop. The latter seemed much more unappealing. 

****************************

The day had come. Tsukishima was going to do it. He was going to march right into that flower shop and ask out the man of his dreams who would hopefully say yes, or else Tsukki might actually cry. Now that he was actually there, though, he hesitated. The longer he stood in front of the shop, the more nervous he became. Slowly the butterflies in his stomach turned into flaming moths, trying to claw their way out any way they could. He felt sick. He couldn't do this. He was going to puke if he even tried. Slowly he tried to move his feet, trying to force himself into the building, but he couldn't do it. It felt like his entire body was weighed down, his feet cemented to the floor. His brain swirled with worst case scenarios. What if Yamaguchi was already taken? What if he laughed at him? What if he just didn't want him? He had nothing remotely clever to say either. Was he just planning to walk in there and ask him out? That was a horrible idea!

"Oi! Tsukishima-San!" 

A familiar chirpy voice yanked Tsukki from his thoughts and he turned just in time to see a short, energetic ginger bounding towards him. 

"Are you here to get more flowers?" 

"Um.. yeah." Tsukki replied. 

He was sure his face was as red as a tomato but something about the ginger's presence put him at ease. If he wasn't brave enough to ask Yamaguchi today, he always had the excuse of buying flowers. He allowed the short boy to lead him into the shop but as soon as he was inside he noticed something was off. Yamaguchi wasn't there. Hinata seemed to notice his uneasiness. 

"I just got back from walking Yamaguchi-San home. He was feeling kinda sick today." 

Tsukki nodded and sighed. He had gotten himself all nervous and flustered for nothing. Yamaguchi wasn't even here today… but Hinata was. Hinata. His coworker. Who probably knew tons of useful information about him. Like if he was single or if he was into guys. Specifically guys like Tsukki. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Hinata," Tsukki asked, becoming slightly red again, "do you know if Yamaguchi-San is single?" 

Hinata's eyes grew three sizes bigger. 

"Tsukishima-San! Do you like Yamaguchi!?" 

"N-No! I mean yes! I mean- Just answer my question, damnit!" 

"So that's why you come every week to buy flowers, huh? Y'know Asahi-San ran all the numbers and you're our top customer of the year!" 

"Hinata!" 

"But yeah, Yamaguchi-San is single! You should totally ask him out! I mean, not right now cause he's sick but when he gets all better I'm sure you can!"

Tsukki covered his scarlet red face with his hands. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be lucky enough to die from embarrassment. 

"Oh!" Hinata continued, "You should do something super cute like bring him flowers! Well maybe not flowers, cause we already get free flowers all the time. But like chocolate! Yeah! That would be awesome! And-" 

"Hinata-San!" Asahi called.

Tsukki was saved by the normally meek manager's voice ringing throughout the store. 

"I can hear you all the way from my office!" 

"Sorry, Asahi-San." Hinata shyed away a little. "I was just giving Tsukishima-San advice." 

Asahi rolled his eyes, having already heard their whole exchange.

"Go unpack the boxes in the back." 

"Yessir!" Hinata called before running off to the storage room. 

"Sorry about that." Asahi apologized, leaning against the counter. 

"It's fine." Tsukki sighed, "He reminds me of my brother." 

There was a somewhat comforting silence between them for a moment. 

"Y'know," the manager began, his voice soft and gentle. "Yamaguchi-San really likes poetry. He goes on and on about it all the time." 

"What's his favorite kind?" 

"Love poems. He thinks they're romantic and cheesy."

Tsukki nodded thoughtfully. 

"Oh.. and he should be back to work on Monday." Asahi gave him a knowing grin. "I'm sure you can wait until then for flowers." 

*********************

Poetry… Tsukki thought as he left the store empty-handed. Poetry was easy, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Valentine's Day!!! Yayyy!!!!

Poetry was easy, right? 

Poetry was definitely not easy. It looked easy, sure. It sounded really easy, but the longer Tsukki sat there staring at his blank paper, the more stressed out he felt. Everything he wrote sounded stupid or lame. Not to mention Yamaguchi liked poetry, which meant he probably read it all the time which meant whatever Tsukki wrote was just going to sound unprofessional in comparison. He sighed and set his pen down, trying to think. He had to take that poetry class in 9th grade. What did he write about then? Surely not love poems. Actually, now that he thought about it, he mostly wrote about dinosaurs. Maybe he could compare Yamaguchi to a dinosaur? No, that would be weird. Sure he liked dinosaurs, but not like that. Maybe he could just look up some poems online for inspiration. 

He was about to pull out his laptop and look some up when there was a loud knock at his door. He sighed once again and got up to answer it. 

“Hey! You ready for the game?” 

Akiteru stood there, a happy grin plastered across his face. Kei silently cursed at himself. He completely forgot about the game. 

“I forgot.” Kei admitted, “I’m kinda busy today.”

“Whatcha workin’ on?” 

“Poetry.” 

“Ooooohhhh~ Like a love poem?” Akiteru teased. 

“Yes,” Kei replied flatly, unfazed by his brother’s antics. 

“Wait, really? Is it for Yamaguchi? Are you actually going to ask him out?” 

“I was going to yesterday but he was out sick. Asahi said he liked poetry though.” 

Akiteru’s eyes grew wide and he pretended to wipe away a fake tear. 

“They grow up so fast.”

“Shut up.” 

"What do you have so far anyway?" 

Kei's cheeks grew warm with embarrassment. His paper was still blank and his head was the void of any decent ideas. 

"I'm still thinking," Kei replied. 

"Aw c'mon! Poetry isn't that hard." Akiteru assured him "It's mostly just dramatics and feelings. Like this," 

He cleared his throat and got into the most dramatic stance he could. 

"Oh, Yamaguchi-San! My heart yearns for your affection. Your deep hazel eyes encapsulate my very soul! Your lips, so fine and fair. How I dream to kiss them. My lungs! Hark, for I cannot breathe. Your skillful, florist fingers stealing my breath and filling my lungs with roses! What mad lover ar-" 

"You're so embarrassing." Kei cut him off, trying not to gag from the scene he was making. He was never, ever going to say anything like that to Yamaguchi. 

"Whatever, you get the point," Akiteru said, "Poetry isn't that hard. Just say what's in your heart." 

"I think there's more to it than just that." 

"Either way, I gotta get going. The game's gonna start soon. Good luck with your crush!" 

Akiteru left, leaving Tsukki alone to stress over his poetry. 

*************************

Tsukki stood in front of the flower shop, his legs shaking slightly. It took him all weekend to finish his poem and he still thought it sounded kinda lame. Or maybe that was just his perfectionist attitude talking. Part of him wanted to run back home and give up but he forced himself not to. He had to do this. 

"You can do this," Tsukki mumbled to himself over and over. 

He took one, reluctant step forward and then another, forcing himself to walk inside the store. He could do this. 

"Good morning, Tsukishima-San!" Yamaguchi called sweetly from across the store and started making his way over to him.

Asahi and Hinata gave him a silent thumbs up from behind the counter before going back to work. Everything went normal at first. Yamaguchi lead him through the rows of flowers as always, chatting away about plants and animals and all kinds of different things. Together they picked out a variety of flowers, creating a beautiful bouquet. It wasn't until they actually got back to the counter that Tsukki began to get nervous again. A lump was starting to form in his throat and his mind was starting to go blank. Yamaguchi handing him his change as always, giving him a wide, cheery smile and Tsukki's heart almost exploded. 

"Um.. Yamaguchi-San." He began slowly, trying to reassure himself again. 

"Yeah?" Yamaguchi looked up at him with those beautiful doe eyes, making his heart flutter and nearly stop. 

Maybe he couldn't do this. His mind went completely blank, all the color draining from his face. He panicked, desperately trying to remember what he was going to say but failing until finally, his mind landed on a sentence. 

"S-Stop filling my lungs with roses!" He said, a little too loud, his voice ringing across the store. His cheeks felt like they were on fire as he practically ran out of the store, embarrassed. 

****************

As soon as the blond-haired boy was gone Asahi and Hinata erupted into a fit of giggles while Yamaguchi stood there confused. 

"Uh… what was that about?" The freckled boy asked. His voice was soft and for a second he almost sounded hurt. 

"I may have told him you liked poetry." Asahi said once he had stopped giggling. 

"Oh.. why though?" 

"Tsukki-San likes you and he wanted a way to ask you out!" Hinata chirped. 

Yamaguchi's face turned red. 

"Wait! You told him that I liked him!?" 

"Huh? No, of course not." Asahi tried to assure him.

"Yeah! We just tried to tell him the best way to ask you out." Hinata said. 

Yamaguchi covered his face. He was probably as red as a tomato by now. 

"That's basically telling him I like him!" 

"He likes you too though so what does it matter!" Hinata chimed. 

"Clearly he doesn't like me! He told me to stop giving him roses and he left! And now he's probably never going to come back." Tears pricked at Yamaguchi's eyes. He pushed past his two coworkers and made his way into the back alley of the shop. He knew falling for a customer was a terrible idea. 

************************

Tsukki sat in the back alley of the flower shop cursing at himself. How could he be so stupid and say something like that? Yamaguchi probably thought he was an idiot. He completely messed up everything. How could he even show his face in that shop again? 

The sounds of soft sniffling caught Tsukki's attention. Was someone… crying? In an alleyway? 

" 'm so stupid…" He heard the crying voice murmur. 

He stood up slowly, peering around the alley, trying to figure where the crying was coming from. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a pale, freckled-faced, brunette with tears in his eyes. His heart almost broke. 

"Yamaguchi-San? Are you ok?"

Yamaguchi froze and quickly tried to wipe the stray tears from his eyes. Tsukki was already upset with him, he figured. He didn't need to see him crying on top of that. 

"T-Tsukki I… I thought you left." 

"Look, I'm sorry I just-" Tsukki blushed and looked away. "I wanted to ask you out but I didn't know how and Asahi-San said you liked poetry but poetry is a lot more difficult than it looks and I know I sounded really stupid back there and I get it if you don't like me like that but I can't keep coming here for flowers when all I want is you!" 

Yamaguchi stared at him shocked, a soft blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

"So… y-you're not upset with me?" Yamaguchi asked softly. 

"What? No. Why would I be upset?" 

"You told me to stop giving you roses…" 

Tsukki blushed again, remembering the stupid thing he had said. 

"That's not- I didn't mean it. I just… my brother was trying to help me and he gave me a bunch of stupid ideas." 

"Oh." Yamaguchi stared at his feet, his heart pounding in his chest. "um... I-I like you too…" 

"Yamaguchi-San?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Yamaguchi looked up, his eyes wide. A bright red blush was plastered across the blond's face. 

"Yeah." Yamaguchi smiled. 

Tsukki pressed his lips against Yamaguchi's softly. Their kiss was light and sweet and Tsukki noticed just how much Yamaguchi smelled like flowers. It was almost intoxicating.

"Wait!" Yamaguchi pulled away quickly, startling Tsukki. "D-Does this mean we can go out?" 

"Of course." Tsukki smiled, pulling the boy in for another sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're such dorks and I love them. 
> 
> The next chapter is just a poll for what story you guys might want to see next.


	5. Poll For The Next Story

I currently have several different stories lined up but I'm at a loss for what to work on first so I'm taking a poll.   
What do you guys wanna see next? 

A----- A cute in-depth look at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's relationship (This will probably be a shorter story)   
B----- Another flower shop AU, this time with Asahi and Nishinoya   
C----- Another flower shop AU, this time with Hinata and Kageyama   
D----- Another part of the soulmate asanoya series, this time with extra fluff, secrets, spies and tooth-rotting sweetness  
E----- Another part of the soulmate asanoya series, this time with extra soulmate lore, fluff, weirdness, unique soulmate abilities and potentially biological experimentation (I   
haven't decided yet) 

Just comment A,B,C,D or E below to vote.


End file.
